¿Es el fin?
by Alice Smilegood
Summary: Mio no está enamorada de mi, ¿de qué me sirve la vida, si mi vida es ella y ella no es para mi? /Lean, la historia es mil veces mejor, no soy buena haciendo summarys xD


Hola chicos, estoy en evaluaciones, pero... necesito liberar esta idea algo triste de mi mente xD pero bueno... lean, comenten, disfruten ;)

Disclaimer: K-on no es de mi propiedad, si no... Mitsu sería Canon xD

* * *

Estaba harta, parecía que la vida me jugaba una broma cruel y desgastante, ¿por qué?, mi amor imposible, mi amor platónico, Mio, tenía novia, al inicio a pesar de que me dolía me sentía feliz por ella, pues mi felicidad se basa enteramente en si ella es feliz o no, podría yo estar muriendo de amor, pero si ella sonreía ¿qué más podría pedirle a la vida?

El problema, el verdadero problema es que ahora, su maldita novia, es eso, una maldita, todo el tiempo exigiendo mucho de Mio, pero sin darle nada a cambio, todo el tiempo tenían peleas y discusiones porque ella quería llegar más lejos con mi Mio, ella se negaba y terminaban discutiendo.

Siendo yo la mejor amiga de Mio, ella venía a mi cada vez que peleaban, me contaba todo y siempre decía lo mismo "¿Crees que debería entregarme a ella para que ella no se moleste conmigo?" cada vez que me preguntaba eso no podía evitar sentir la sangre subir hasta mi cabeza del coraje, ¿se entregaría a ella sin estar lista solo para hacerla feliz? en cada una de las ocasiones que me decía eso yo le contestaba "Si no estás lista, no lo estás, ella esté o no molesta"

Los meses siguieron pasando, cada vez los altercados se hacían más grandes, consolar a Mio era cada vez más difícil "Déjala ya Mio, solo te está lastimando" eran mis palabras una y otra vez, ella se negaba diciendo que la amaba, no tiene la más mínima idea de cuanto me lastimaban sus palabras, sus lágrimas, su dolor.

Un día me llamó, ella jamás llamaba, solo me buscaba, se oía que lloraba y casi podía imaginarla con las lágrimas siendo derramadas, corrí a su casa, en menos de cinco minutos llegué, respiración pesada y sudando a morir, pero no podía con la incertidumbre, ¿qué habrá pasado?, al abrirme la puerta casi lloro también... tenía el labio hinchado y sangrando un poco, el ojo ligeramente morado.

-¿Qué pasó, Mio?- Dije delicadamente acercándome a ella.

-Ella... ella terminó conmigo, yo... yo accedí, accedí a entregarme a ella... pero.. cuando acabo, se levantó... se vistió y me dijo que habíamos terminado, - Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas, yo comencé a ponerme roja del coraje.- Cuando se iba traté de detenerla y me golpeó... yo... me siento usada Ritsu... yo.. si la quería, y ella... ella solo me veía como un juguete...

Yo no dije nada, agaché mi cabeza, tratando de recordar donde vivía, cuando lo olvidé, le pregunté a Mio

- Mio... ¿dónde vive?.- Mis palabras resonaron con ira.

- Ritsu... no es necesa- Corté sus palabras con una mirada, la miré con una intensidad que jamás había sentido en mis ojos, dijo la dirección.- ¿Qué harás, Ritsu?

No le contesté y salí corriendo en dirección a la casa de la exnovia de Mio. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar la vi a fuera de su casa, besando a otra chica, eso... eso era el colmo. La tomé por el cuello de su camisa y la azoté en el suelo. Cuando levantó la vista y vio que era yo, sonrió de lado.

-Adelante, golpéame, de todos modos... no puedes remediar lo que hice, no puedes remediar que ella, fue mía, fue mía y la abandoné.- Eso me enfureció, me senté sobre ella y comencé a golpearla, sin parar, una y otra vez, la otra chica, me separó de ella, pero no evitó que le diera una última patada en la cara.

- Ya te dije... - Escupió un poco de sangre.- No cambiarás lo que le hice y lo que ella sintió mientras la hacía mía, tiene un cuerpo exquisito... a eso si le daría otra vez, pero es demasiado... cursi, yo no quiero eso en mi vida, ella era más bien... un bulto.- Nuevamente sonrió de lado, le di un codazo en el estómago a la chica que me sostenía, me acerqué a golpearla nuevamente cuando escuché un grito.

-¡Ritsu!¡Por favor detente! - Era Mio, su grito era insistente y lloré, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr.

-Vamos...golpeame, sabes que quieres, sabes que deseas golpearme porque... ¿sabes por qué, Mio? en parte por lo que te hice, sí, pero principalmente es porque ella hubiera deseado ser yo, ella desearía que tu la amaras, que tu la besaras, que tu hubieras suspirado su nombre... ella desearía haber sido yo, la única diferencia es... que ella sería tan estúpida como para quedarse contigo... - Comenzó a reírse macabramente y me golpeó.- ¡Vamos!¿no que muy macha al inicio? - Me golpeó nuevamente... yo, yo no me defendía, - Hahahah ¿es por lo que le dije a Mio que ya no peleas? No te preocupes, de todos modos no te quiere, ni te desea como tu a ella, para ella eres un saco de box, un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas, punto.- Me golpeó, pateó y caí, siguió golpeándome y yo... seguí en el suelo.

-¡Levántate Ritsu! - Escuché como un casi inaudible susurro el grito de Mio, me paré y le sonreí a esa tipa, me vio con una mirada dubitativa y yo solo me di la media vuelta y corrí, tomé la mano de Mio y me la llevé lejos de ahí.

Llegamos a su casa, solté su mano y me dispuse a irme de ahí.

-Ritsu.. ¿es cierto lo que dijo ahí?- Yo no contesté, solo sonreí amargamente, ella me miró y en sus ojos lo vi, ella no me amaba de vuelta, me di la vuelta y me fui a mi casa, sin prestar atención al camino ni a mi entorno, lo único que mis oídos y sentidos buscaban era la voz de Mio, sus pasos... algo, algo que me dijera que ella también me amaba, pero jamás llegó.

Decidí dejarla en paz, las semanas pasaron y yo pasaba los días sola y nadie me dirigía la palabra ni me buscaban, ¿por qué?, no lo sé, recordé las letras que escribí en la preparatoria, "Mezase Happy 100%" (La felicidad al 100% es lo que busco) que ridícula... realmente antes creía que fingir una sonrisa y hacer reír a todos era lo que me haría feliz, pero eso era vacío, justo como ahora me siento.

Un día decidí que mi vida, ya no valía la pena, ¿acaso con mi actitud había asustado a todos los que me querían? no lo sé, ya no me importa, ahora me encuentro sentada en la orilla de un puente, esperando el momento perfecto para arrojarme al río, ¿cuál sería ese momento? ahora que lo pienso cualquiera está bien... de la otra manera tan solo extiendo mi lenta y triste agonía.

Me puse de pie, estaba a punto de lanzarme, cerré los ojos, un grito se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡Baja de ahí inmediatamente! - Era Mio... las chicas venían corriendo detrás de ella.

Al verlas no lo pensé ni un segundo más, me arrojé al río, escuché gritos al fondo y deje las lágrimas caer, espero que estén mejor sin mi, cerré los ojos y anhelé un futuro mejor sin mi en este mundo.

...

Abrí los ojos, estaba en la orilla del río, había paramédicos alrededor mío, Las chicas lloraban a lo lejos, al ver mis ojos abiertos, se abrazaron, ¿por qué me hacen esto? ¿qué no entendieron que mi vida ya no valía la pena? Me llevaron al hospital y me dijeron que era un milagro que esa caída no me hubiese matado, las chicas dijeron que me había tropezado...

Cuando pasaron un par de horas dejaron entrar a las chicas, una por una, entraron, empezando por Azusa que me regañó "¿Por qué me harías eso?¿Por qué nos abandonarías?" decía entre lágrimas y me abrazaba, luego entró Mugi, ella no me regañó, pero sus preguntas fueron las mismas, Yui me dijo "No vuelvas a hacer eso Ritsu, ¿quién será la que siga mis juegos raros si tú te vas?" Sonreí, era la única que trató de actuar normal conmigo.

Finalmente fue el turno Mio y cerré los ojos, quizás creería que estaba dormida y se iría...

-Ritsu... - Susurró, su voz sonó como si estuviera llorando y abrí mis ojos, y la vi... aparentaba estar... destrozada.

-Eres una idiota, - Dijo abrazándome con fuerza.- No tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando caías por ese puente... casi muero, pues sentí que mi corazón era lo que caía por el puente.- Sus lágrimas comenzaron a mojar mi hombro, le regresé el abrazo e inhale su embriagante olor.

-Lo siento... - Susurré en su oído, ella se separó de mi, ella negó con la cabeza.

-No te disculpes... solo no lo vuelvas a hacer...- Tomó aire y prosiguió,- Pero eso... eso me hizo darme cuenta que tú eres la persona más importante para mi, sin ti... me muero, sin ti ¿quién es Mio Akiyama? Solo soy un yo, frente a un tú, donde un Yo soy tú y tú eres un yo... no sé si me expliqué, - Asentí. - El punto aquí es... yo... yo te amo idiota, tuviste que cometer un intento de suicidio para que me diera cuenta... pero aquí estoy, te doy mi corazón, por mala suerte ya nada de mi es primerizo en nada, pero... te entrego todo lo que resta de mi por lo que queda de la eternidad... ¿qué dices?- Había tomado mis manos y me miraba, sentía que quería llorar... ella me amaba... ella... me quería, a mi, no a alguien más, sino a mi.

La jalé hacia a mi y la abracé, comencé a llorar y asentí.

- No tienes idea cuanto tiempo, cuanto tiempo esperé y deseé que me dijeras algo así...- Dije apretando más mi agarradera en su camisa, acarició mi cabello.

-Nunca más te dejaré sola... yo... leí "Mezase Happy 100%" nunca creí... jamás hubiera pensado que realmente tus risas eran para ocultar tristeza y soledad, pero... ahora no más, solo... déjame acabar con eso.- Su sonrisa se volvió tierna e invitante, sus dulces palabras escapaban como un suspiro de sus hermosos labios.

La atraje hacia a mi, toqué sus labios con los míos y nada jamás se había sentido tan bien, era tocar el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, era delicado y a la vez era brusco, necesitado por ambas partes y realmente requerido.

Nos separamos sincronizadamente, pude ver en sus ojos que nuestro beso se sintió diferente a los que ella había tenido antes, se sintió mejor, se sintió perfecto. Era como si estuviéramos hechas una para la otra, me sonrió y pude percatarme de su sonrojo y sonreí, que bueno que no morí... si no jamás hubiera probado el cielo que eran sus labios, si no jamás hubiera sabido que ella sentía los mismo, ¿es el fin?, no... tan solo era el comienzo.

* * *

Ta dah! ¿Qué opinan? ¿deprimente? ¿aburrido? No lo sé, pero yo disfruté el escribirlo, espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo, hasta la próxima ;)


End file.
